syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Senate Building
Senate Building is the eighteenth mission in Syphon Filter 3. Continuing from the previous mission's conclusion, it depicts Gabe Logan's attempt to stop Mara Aramov from detonating bombs after the terrorist goes on a rampage in the hearing chamber, killing Vincent Hadden and wounding numerous federal agents. Plot Washington D.C. Senate Hearings Building Things begin to unravel quickly. Vince Hadden, revealed to be the shadowy arms consortium leader who has been running the Agency all along, has been murdered by Mara Aramov. Gabe asks Teresa to stay in the hearings chamber with the wounded federal agents, while Gabe goes after Mara. But things get complicated, viral bombs have been planted throughout the building and the only way to stop them all is to retrieve the disarm code from Hadden's office. In the meantime, DC bomb squad agents are coming under terrorist fire everywhere in the building, and Mara's getting away. Walkthrough The difficulty will spike from this mission onwards. If you thought Paradise Ridge was bad, at least you had collateral targets that you could knock out with a crossbow. In this mission, unless otherwise stated, ALL enemies have flak jackets. This means they will drop body armour when they fall, but you MUST aim for headshots to preserve their vests (the K3G4 is an acceptable alternative). Shooting their bodies will not only destroy the armour, but wastes your time and resources. It also increases the chances of Gabe dying. Head down the hall to the right and immediately go into Sniper View because there is a terrorist waiting around the corner. He's wearing a Flak Jacket so hit him with a head shot, round the corner and head shot the terrorist that is charging at you. There is an open corridor to your left, head down it and take the last door on the right, (it's right beside a bench in a small alcove). Shoot the two terrorists that are in this room and notice the white text on the above air vent that say "Shoot Vent", do so. Climb up onto the sink and into the vent. Crawl through it until you get to an office with white text on the desk that allows you to get the Cancellation Code. Two terrorists will enter this room, one from the door and one will drop from the vent. Kill both and leave, in the corridor outside the office are two Flak Jacket-wearing terrorists so head shot both. Head back to the area where you found the room that had the vent, but enter the room opposite to that room to find two terrorists inside said room taking a leak. Kill both, shoot out the vent in this room and enter. In the office you end up in, use the control panel to open all the gates, allowing you access outside of this room and to the hostages a little later on. Turn around, out the door and turn right. You will be attacked by two terrorists with a Flak Jacket so head shot them. Turn left and continue down this hall until you get to the Senate Lobby. There are two terrorists in here, both are wearing flak jackets so peek out the corner and head shot them. Two will rappel from the ceiling so head shot them while peeking as well. This will initiate a cut-scene. Save, then grab the Flak Jackets from the fallen soldiers if you need them. A radio message will come and a small cut-scene will accompany it. Leave this room, follow the hallway from where you came and take the first right. Continue down, take the first left and then turn right, two Flak Jacket wielding soldiers pop out so head shot them. Follow this hallway straight down until you reach the elevator. Use Action while in it to go down, you'll hit a Checkpoint. At the bottom, observe the cutscene and head forward. Two soldiers run out so gun them down, (no blasted Flak Jackets on them, thank God). Run out onto the tracks and quickly climb up to the opposite ledge, (don't get hit by the train). Then head left, gunning down more soldiers and head to the train car, press Action in front of it to end this mission. Trivia * This is the first mission in Syphon Filter 3 which is not a flashback but rather an actual sequel to Syphon Filter 2's events. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions